


I'm Gay.

by Valxrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy I guess, Gay, Homo, M/M, alternative universe, wat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valxrie/pseuds/Valxrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren estaba desesperado. Tenía que hallar un departamento rápido sino quería vivir con su -acosadora- hermana el resto de su miserable vida. ¿Su salvación? Un hombre enanín, amargado y…homosexual. AU. Intento de comedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama.

— ¿Eres un ladrón?

— ¿Qué?...No.

— ¿Un asesino?

—Tampoco…

— ¿Y un payaso?

—No…Mi trabajo es de mesero, si es lo que quiere saber…

—No, no quería saber eso. Ahora, ¿Eres un ladrón payaso asesino?

—N-No…

—Bien. Puedes vivir conmigo.

— ¿E-Enserio?

— ¿Tengo la puta cara de estar bromeando? Puedes instalarte mañana o  la próxima semana.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor!

—Como sea.

— ¡Mañana mismo me tendrá aquí!

—Sí, sí.

Eren Jaeger estaba que daba saltitos de alegría, ¡había conseguido un lugar donde vivir! ¡Ya no tendría que estar con su -acosadora- hermana nunca más!

No es que odiara a Mikasa, pero sus _acosos_ eran constantes y le incomodaban de sobre manera. Al principio lo dejó pasar, pero la joven llegaba a verlo mientras se duchaba y eso le hacía temblar de miedo…y vergüenza. Decía que era para _cuidarlo_ pero, a pesar de eso, el de verdosa mirada seguía incómodo. Por eso mismo, al día siguiente de aquel… _vergonzoso_ acontecimiento, decidió buscar un departamento, compartido al menos.

Había tenido suerte, ya que, había logrado encontrar uno el primer día que salió en su búsqueda. El departamento era cómodo y hasta hogareño. Lo poco que logró saber de su futuro compañero fue que, trabajaba por las mañanas y por las tardes solía  llevarse el trabajo a su hogar.

En conclusión trabajaba mucho.

También supo que odiaba la suciedad y que su nombre era Levi. Con _L_ de _Limpio_.

Era el mismo que le había hecho las extrañas preguntas de hace unos minutos. Preguntas que, según Levi, eran una pequeña entrevista para _saber si sería un buen compañero_. Le restó importancia a aquello, lo importante era que ya tenía donde vivir. Se sentía feliz ante con eso.

Justo ahora estaba haciendo sus maletas, ignorando la mirada furiosa y tristona de Mikasa hacia su persona. Estaba alegre, nada podría estropear su día.

Excepto que su perrito se hubiera orinado en su pie. Cosa que acababa de pasar.

~•~

―En este lugar hay reglas, Edward. ―Empezó el dueño del departamento.

―Eren, señor…Eren. ―Le recordó por séptima vez el castaño.

El menor había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos. Levi le dejó acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que le había asignado. Una vez que terminó aquello, el mayor le llamó a la sala para explicarle las reglas básicas de aquel departamento, que, ahora era su hogar.

―Como te lo mencioné ayer, odio la suciedad. Así que por amor a Higia, ensucia lo menos posible o te echo. ―Amenazó.

Jaeger se había perdido. ¿Quién era Higia? ¿Su esposa? No… ¿Su amiga? Tal vez…o… ¿Su pareja sexual?... ¿¡Qué!?

Eren sacudió su cabeza, ordenando sus pensamientos. De verdad era distraído. Trató de volver a fijar su atención en la persona que estaba delante de él. Estaba diciendo algo sobre cocinar… ¡Él sabía cocinar! Eso era un punto a su favor. ¿Acaso Levi no cocinaba? ¿Entonces qué comía? Y de nuevo, Jaeger se perdió.

El joven analizaba a la persona frente suyo. Su piel era blanquecina, sus ojos afilados, como si pudiera asesinar a alguien con ellos. No era muy alto, pero suponía que no importaba y su extraño corte. Parecía un raro corte militar. ¿Habría estado en la milicia? ¿Habría matado gente? ¿Habría…?

―Mocoso.

―¿Ah?

―Termine de explicarte. Puedes irte a hacer la tarea, o cosas que hagan los mocosos. ―Dijo Levi, con aire aburrido.

―Ah…Claro…―Contestó Eren, distraído. No había escuchado nada, pero bueno, ya se las arreglaría.

Definitivamente Eren Jaeger era una persona muy _distraída_ con una gran _curiosidad._

~•~

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Levi y Eren compartían departamento. Y a decir verdad, las cosas no iban tan mal. Exceptuando la ocasión donde al mayor se le había ocurrido la _grandiosa_ idea de cocinar y a Eren la _fantástica_ idea de probar su comida.

El pobre Eren terminó en urgencias por intoxicación.

Y así, el castaño descubrió que Levi no cocinaba por el bien de la humanidad. Pero, restando eso, lo demás había estado bastante bien. No habían tenido algún problema y no convivían más de lo debido. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta esa tarde.

Era la usual tarde donde Eren se encontraba haciendo su tarea después de su trabajo. Estaba en la sala, normalmente Levi a esa hora se encontraba sentado en el otro sillón pasando canales por el televisor. Sin embargo, hoy no. Jaeger restó importancia a eso  y siguió metido en sus apuntes.

Estaba tan concentrado -más bien estaba divagando en su mente mientras veía su cuaderno.- que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro entro a la habitación, sentándose a un lado del joven.

Levi se acomodó de lado, estirando un poco sus piernas. Notó que el otro no se percató de su presencia. Decidió llamar su atención.

―Elliot.

―Es Eren…―A pesar del mes que ya habían vivido juntos, el de piel pálida al parecer no podía aprenderse su nombre.

―Lo que sea. Necesito que me escuches. ―Volvió a decir. Supuso que era el momento para que el chico _lo supiera._

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Jaeger levantó la vista para posar su verdosa mirada en su acompañante.

Su boca obtuvo la perfecta forma de una _O_.

Levi estaba ahí, sí. Pero portaba un extraño suéter. Era algo grande, color rosa y con un lindo arcoíris adornando la parte central. Eren no sabía si reír, preguntar el porqué de su vestimenta o estarse callado, esperando lo que Levi tenía que decirle.

Optó por la tercera opción.

―Eren…―Hubo un corto silencio, donde Jaeger no se percató de que el azabache por primera vez le había dicho por su nombre. ―Soy gay.

― ¿Ah?

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh…Vale, quería hacer una comedia y esto salió. No sé si haya sido de su agrado o si les dio risa. Si se les hizo gracioso, o les sacó al menos una sonrisa, ¡me alegro!:3 Cumplí mi cometido. Esto será de más de un capitulo, no sé cuántos pero no rebasara los 10:3 Tampoco sé cuándo actualizaría (?) Pero he querido hacer una historia que no fuera un one-shot:I y aquí tenemos…esto.(?)  
> Si quieren decirme si les gustó o no, si quieren continuación, si quieren matarme…¡Pueden hacerlo mediante un lindo comentario!:D Vale, eso sería todo.  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! •ㅇ•)ノ


End file.
